


Prove it

by GardentheWriter



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fight Scene, Kinda, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Set after Cel joins the blues, Set in the catalyst time period, because I have no idea how canonical timelines work, i needed an excuse to be gay, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Celeste joined the blues 5 years ago, shattering Faith's heart in the progress. Now Faith Connors is yet again highly wanted by K-Sec, and Celeste is picked for the job. 5 years later, Celeste isn't as over Faith as she had thought.





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> This story references Mirror's Edge Catalyst as well as the original Mirror's edge. I know that the second game is a complete reboot of the first one, but when I first heard the story of it- I thought it was set somewhere in the future. I know that's not canon at all, so forgive me. I hope y'all enjoy regardless!

_As I stared down at her, I knew I would never hate her as much as I loved her._ Faith Connors. That name would forever be etched in my memory as I put the mask on my face. I still remember her crisp black hair, and the way her piercing eyes stared right through me. Her eyes burned with a fire that could never be snuffed out. _I still remember the way she called my name, and how she bought into my every lie._ It was not important now. Faith was highly wanted by K-Sec. _I intend to be the one to bring her to justice._ I walked through the darkened hallways of the offices, itching to engage on this mission. There had been reports of a runner nest near Zephyr station. I would go alone, to scout out the area, and then the other sentinels would join me. We are sent in after the highest level threats- and Faith Connors was among that list. If the runners are there, they won’t go down without a fight. I got more intel as I stepped into the VTOL. The night lights of Glass looked so pretty, but I couldn’t dwell on that. I had one goal, and one goal only. _Find Faith Connors and bring her to her knees._

It was too quiet when I stepped onto the roof of Zephyr station. I was all alone in the night air. My objective was clear, neutralize Faith Connors. K-Sec could clear out the runners later if they wanted. My armored boots were heavy on the polished roofs, my steps demanding. I wasn’t aiming to hurt any of the other runners. I only wanted **her**. If the others got caught in the crossfire, so be it. Although I was a K-Sec officer, I still had the prowess of a runner. The armor that us sentinels wear made it harder to maneuver as smoothly as I used to, however. I could see a faint light creeping from one of the boarded windows on the rooftop. _Perfect. This must be their hideout._ In the distance I saw a silhouette making their way to that rooftop, nimble and experienced. It had to be a runner. The figure slipped out of sight and I made it my motive to follow them. 

I managed to make it across the rooftops nimbly, despite being a bit clunkier than a normal runner. I crept up to the door as silent as possible, not knowing how many runners would be in there, or who would be waiting for me. As I swung the door open, the lair was empty. It was an odd, slightly unsettling sight. My eyes scanned the darkened walls, the vibrant streaks of red dimmed in the shadows. _Noah’s Cabal. This is a runner hideout. But where is-_ A crack of pain erupted as a foot collided with the side of my head. The force broke a bit of the glass on my visor, cutting my face. I hissed in pain as the blood trickled down my cheek. The impact sent me stumbling but I whirled around to face my assailant. Whoever they were, they were vicious. The attacker didn’t let up, almost like they were hell bent on hitting me. I blocked their punches and managed to push them to the floor, knocking them flat on their back. I held their wrists down with a strong grip, and as I looked up to see their face, those fiery eyes met mine behind the visor. _So we meet again, Faith._

Faith struggled, and kicked me in the chest, sending me reeling back. She managed to pull herself to her feet and tried to run, but a swift kick to her legs brought her crashing down again. _It’ll take you a bit longer to recover from that one._ I grabbed her wrists from behind her, pinning them to her back. “Submit, _Faith_ ,” I hissed out her name as she tried to struggle. I could hear her cursing under her heavy breaths. She tried twist out of my grasp, but unfortunately for her, the gloves only helped me strengthen my grip. 

“Who the fuck are you K-Sec bastards?” She growled, shooting me a glare. All I could do was laugh. “What the fuck does Kruger even want with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious Faith?” I replied. “What a shame you don’t remember me.” Her eyes grew wide as the visor of my helmet slid up, allowing my face to show. I leaned down close to her face, her skin close enough to touch with my lips. “Just be glad I’m the one to bring you to justice.” I growled, my breath hot on her ear.

“Cel,” She spoke with venom. “Why did you come after me, after being such a traitor?” Her words were hot with anger, and caused a pang in my chest. Without thinking, I slapped her across the face in anger. I could see a red welt beginning to form on her cheek. The impact sent her rolling over to her back, the wounded runner unable to fight. “Did I get under your skin?” She smirked, a small victory for such a precarious position. I had her pinned to the floor, exactly where I wanted her. The things I once _\- still-_ felt for her welled up in my chest, mixing with my anger. “I see it now. You returned for me.” As the words left her mouth I knew they were true. _K-Sec may want her for the blueprint, but I still want her as wrong as it is. I know I’d never hate her as much as I loved her._

“Faith,” I murmured, hating the needy undertone in my voice. I noticed her eyes soften a bit at my voice, the pure anger dulling into something else. “Faith I-” I couldn’t get the words out. I clicked my comms off, not wanting anyone to accidentally listen in on me. _I don’t want anyone to know how weak I am for her._

“Why did you leave me here alone Cel?” Faith asked, her voice pained. The pain in both her words and eyes sent my heart reeling. “Why did you leave me? You and I could’ve run this Cabal but you had to join the fucking blues!” As quickly as her anger softened, it returned. Her accusatory tone licked at me like flames in her eyes. I now knew she didn’t hate me because I’m a traitor, but because I left her. “I loved you Celeste.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to make my breath catch in my throat.

“I left because I had to, Faith. For my sister.” I let out a sigh. “It’s not about just surviving, I needed to live.” The anger returned to her eyes, her cold glare cutting through me like a knife.

“You’re saying you would live without me?” Her voice was cold. “What a fool I was to think I meant anything to you.” Faith spat, and I recoiled a bit at her harsh words. Hearing her say that was like being stabbed through the heart.

“I came back for you Faith!” I said, raising my voice, the overwhelm getting the best of me. “I could never hate you, no matter what K-sec says.” My voice was trembling now, as my composure crumbled. _I couldn’t live without you._ “I love you Faith, and I was a damn fool to throw it away.” My words were pleading, but I didn’t care. 

“If you love me, prove it.” Faith challenged. As I stared into her eyes I saw many things. Pain, anger, frustration, and desire were all present in her golden brown irises. _Prove it Celeste. Prove that you love her._ Slowly, we fell into place as I gently pressed my lips to hers. It was like a fire was ignited when our lips touched, rekindling everything I loved about her. _Faith, faith, oh god I missed you._ We broke the kiss, and her eyes fluttered open. “Cel..” Faith said breathlessly. Suddenly, she pulled me in again, kissing me harder. Our lips collided again and I tangled my hands in her short hair pulling her closer and closer. Faith moaned into the kiss as I stole the breath from her lips once more. It was like a dream, but she was real. The taste of sweat, blood, and desire mixed on our lips as we pressed our bodies together. _She was all I wanted, screw the objective._

“Cel, oh god,” She whined as we broke away once more. I hadn’t seen Faith so flushed since before I left. _Just like old times, I’m in control._ “My room, please.” She begged and I obliged. We tumbled into what I hoped was Faith’s room. Judging by the state of how cluttered it was, this was her room for sure. The same red colors painted the walls, as well as an etched drawing- mirroring her tattoo. There was a small bed in the corner that I set her down on, pinning her down once more. The armor gave me an advantage against the runner- _she couldn’t escape me._ I traced my gloved hands down her sides, making her shiver and squirm. _She is just as perfect as I left her._

I teasingly slipped my gloved hands under her shirt, tracing circles on her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out small moan, my fingers creeping up her sides. Faith was so vulnerable under my touch. I began to pull off her tank top, licking my lips as I eyed the expanse of her skin. Her skin looked so delicious exposed, a perfect canvas ready to mark. _They’ll know you’re all mine._ “Not fair.” Faith whined, looking up at me. “Take off some of your armor, I want to _see_ you.”

“Fair enough,” I replied, beginning to pull of my helmet. My blond hair was still cut short, just how Faith had liked it. I made my motions teasingly slow, pulling off my gloves one by one. Faith’s eyes bore into me, watching my every movement. Her gaze was like a hawk’s and I returned it with just as much intensity. You could nearly feel the tension sizzling in the room.

I began to take off my top armor, peeling back the layer of cloth that protected me. It was horribly exposing, but I trusted her. Soon my pale skin was exposed, the armor being discarded on the floor minus a sports bra. I began to kiss up Faith’s skin, feeling her shudder with every touch of my lips. I traced her curves, relishing in how breathless I made her. I gently bit down on her neck, causing a high pitched whine to escape her lips. The bruise I left was more than enough proof that the prodigy was up to no good. My hands came to rest on her shapely breasts, and I flashed her a devious grin. I traced my tongue up the soft skin, sending a string of curses from the younger runner’s mouth. She clenched her jaw as I began to kiss down her chest. I dragged my hands down her skin teasingly slow, pushing her further into the mattress as I straddled her. She bucked her hips up hard, as my hands dipped lower and lower, nearing her waistband.

“Cel, Cel, Please.” Faith was begging for me, and I loved every second of it. I began to pull her shorts off ever so slowly, exposing her perfect legs. I began to kiss up her thighs, leaving her a quivering mess. My fingers began to drag at her panties, this time I just left them there, watching Faith squirm exasperatedly. I connected our lips once more, biting down on hers, almost enough to draw blood. The taste of desire was present on her bruised lips. As I pressed my fingers up to her panties, I could feel just how wet she was. _Never pictured you to be the desperate type, Faith._ Faith began to pull at my leg armor, and I pulled back, leaving her whining. 

“If you want me, you’re gonna have to beg for it.” I growled, a smirk crossing my face. Faith panted desperately, trying to remove my armor again.

“Please Cel. I want to feel you.” She whined. “Fuck me Cel. I _need_ you goddamnit.” With that I pulled off my leg armor. It was skin to skin now, as I pulled down her panties slow. She was dripping wet, clearly worked up by the teasing that had ensued. I pressed my lips to her pink, feather light. This was enough to send Faith cursing under her breath. Slowly, I began to lick up her clit, tasting her arousal. As lapped back and forth, Faith’s cries only grew in volume, reaching a fever pitch. I teasingly darted my tongue across her folds, the slightest whimpers escaping her lips. Faith’s face was flushed the most beautiful shade of red, as she needily bucked her hips against my tongue.

“Cel, I-” Her words were cut off with another moan as I pressed my tongue up against her clit roughly. “I need to feel you Cel. Please just-” As I pushed into her with my fingers, she nearly screamed. Faith threw her head back, my name slipping from her lips. I began to thrust into her slowly, at a teasing pace. She was so wet, so perfect, _and all mine._ “Cel, Cel, Cel.” My name fell from her lips like a chant as I continued to work my fingers inside of her. Faith ground her hips up desperately against my fingers, arching her back against the flimsy mattress. Her hands clenched the sheets, her eyes closed as her breaths came in heavy pants. I fucked her roughly, but I was never the forgiving type.

“Show me you’re mine Faith.” I growled as the girl cried out once more. “Show me that you belong to me.” I thrust my fingers into her roughly again, sending her even closer to the edge.

“Cel, oh g-” Her words were lost in ecstasy as she threw her head back once more, seeing stars. “Cel…” She hissed my name out as she climaxed, her shaking body falling back to the covers. I laid next to her, letting her catch her breath, but this moment was more fleeting than I had hoped. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but I had to pull away as she tried to pull me in.

“I’m sorry Faith.” I murmured as I began to pull the armor back on over my underclothes. There was no response from the runner as she began to pull her clothes back on, covering the pretty skin I marked up. I knew that the sight of her reduced to nothing but a mewling mess would forever be etched in my mind, driving me wild.

“You can’t stay, can you?” Her words were the first to break the silence, and as much as she tried to mask it, I heard the pain in her voice. She grabbed my arm, her fingers intertwining with mine. “Cel… Please stay.” As I stared into her eyes, I saw such emotion that it almost overwhelmed me. I tried to restrain the tears threatening to burst from my eyes.

“Faith. I know it’s hard, but I can’t stay.” I replied, wanting to pull her closer to me. Instead, I just squeezed her hand. “If I stay, K-sec will find you and the rest of your Cabal. They’ll obliterate you Faith.” I couldn’t look at her anymore, or else I would shatter into a million pieces all over again. Faith let go of my hand and walked over to a drawer in the corner of the room. Out of the drawer, she proclaimed a curious object.

“Cel, there’s a way we can be together.” She spoke, her tone soft as she faced me again. “I can have you back, we can start all over.” Her eyes sparkled, despite the sadness in them. She opened her palm to reveal a small chip. “This is a beatlink. It will take you off the grid, all you have to do is get as far away from K-sec as possible.” Faith’s offer was tempting, but the repercussions were steep.

“Faith I-.” I cut off my words, unsure of what to say. “Do you really believe I’ll be able to disappear from K-Sec? I’m a sentinel, and they wouldn’t like it if I went missing.” _I want to be with you, I just don’t know how I can._

“Fake your death.” Her response was a curt one. “If you disconnect from your comms, and go off the grid, you’ll look dead to them.” It was a nearly foolproof plan, one I’d be able to accept at least.

“When I return.” I responded, taking the chip from her hand. “If I don’t leave now, K-sec will be after you and the others.” Faith opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it.

“Promise me you will return.” Faith’s response was quiet, barely enough to hear. I merely pulled her in and kissed her once more. It was a bittersweet farewell.

“I promise.” I murmured as I pulled away, and turned to leave. I put my helmet back on and dashed out into the night, securing the beatlink chip in my glove. I didn’t turn to see Faith’s face as I Ieft, but I knew she’d be waiting for me.

“Celeste. Come in- Have you found the Runner’s nest? Is Faith Connors there?” My comms crackled to life as I rushed over the rooftops to the exfiltration point to meet the VTOL.

“Negative. It seems they must have caught wind of our plans. The whole place was abandoned, even after a thorough search.” I responded, a white lie on my part to keep them safe. I stepped onto the VTOL as the comms crackled out. As I looked out over the night sky, I was filled with new hope I previously didn’t have. The city of Glass seemed less bleak than before. My heart was lighter as I soared over the city. _I will return for you, my Faith. I will soar, and I will run again. I trust you will be there waiting for me._


End file.
